Hide and Seek
by Dominique A.D.C.P
Summary: Hinata is the heiress to an infamous tracking corp. Naruto is the heir to a multi-billion transportation company. When Naruto gets kidnapped, Minato has no choice but to contact his ex-bestfriend, Hiashi for help. The past is revisited as Hinata is also taken by the same kidnappers that took Naruto. Can these leaders must put aside their differences to save their children? NaruHina


Ok. Hi again. I had just finished the 8th chapter of Day Turned Into Night and I was on my way to finally do my economy homework (which I procrastinated on for the whole Thxgiving break) but I stood up and stubbed my toenail into the corner of my desk. OMFG! You have not known pain till you have STUBBED YOUR FREAKING TOE UP AGAINST THE CORNER OF YOUR DESK! And so, there I was, rolling around on the ground when under my desk, I found an old notebook. I opened it after the pain had subsided, and saw an old story I wrote way back when. I took it as a sign that me and this particular economy homework are just not meant to be. Instead, I'll continue my naruto craze and upload this.

So yes, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I LOVE KISHIMOTO. Plus its impossible to copy such amazeballzness that is Naruto. BELIEVE IT!

* * *

><p>A pair of figures walked through the dimly lit hallway.<p>

"Damn it! What the hell was his bodyguards doing?" A busty blonde woman yelled at her white haired companion.

"Apparently Naruto had gotten rid of the two body guards assigned to him before the kidnapping. The backup had found him but were shaken off by the kidnappers," the white haired man muttered silently before exploding, "I knew they had something against Minato but I didn't think they had enough balls and manpower to do this kind of shit."

"So you knew about this, Jiraiya? And you didn't tell me?!" The busty blonde looked absolutely livid, fist clenched, teeth gritted, eyes piercing through Jiraiya. "Our precious Naru-chan is being held captive by a bunch of filthy snakes and is probably scared out of his mind right now!"

"It's not like that, Tsunade. If I were to tell you each and every single person targeting Minato, I'd have a roomful of paper to report to you. And I told you, my spies said that this group had no manpower enough to carry this out. They were classified as harmless by my network. The only suspicious information about them was their random enclosed meetings. But I didn't think much of it since all companies, even Minato, has enclosed meetings with the black market. If my suspicions are correct, then the one behind all this is that Orochi-bastard." The two stopped at a massive automatic door which opened after it scanned them.

Inside was a blonde man, comforting-or restraining- a beautiful, crying red headed woman.

"Minato! Let me go! I can't just sit around doing nothing when my baby boy is in danger! Who knows what those scums are doing to Naruto!" The redhead screamed, fighting against the arms around her.

"Calm down, Kushina. He'll be fine. The letter says that he won't be harmed if we trade them the money and myself for Naruto. Plus he's our son. Our son, Kushina. He got away from the fastest and strongest bodyguards we found. He even got away from you whenever you served him some salad," Minato whispered gently, letting her collapse on him.

"No. I just don't want anything to happen to you or Naru-chan." She cried into his shirt. He didn't reply, just comforting his wife.

"Minato." Minato shifted in order to see the figures at the door. Once he saw them, he held a finger up to his lips. He motioned to the now sleeping woman against him.

"I'll take her." Tsunade walked towards them.

"Its okay, mom." Minato motioned towards the shadow and a buff man in a suit walked forward.

"Can you...?" Minato asked.

The man nodded and gingerly lifted the redhead. He then proceeded to exit.

Tsunade followed him, "I'm going with Kushina, in case she wakes up."

Once the three had left, Minato plopped on a couch and dropped his face into his hands. "What do I do, Jiraiya? My son was kidnapped and the only person who can help absolutely hates me."

Jiraiya dropped on the couch across from his son. "Minato, Hiashi may be prideful, stubborn, and unbearable but he isn't unreasonable. Remember, he was once someone you would sacrifice your life for. In fact, you would still do so. Plus I'm sure Akiko would help you, if she got wind of this."

Minato looked up to his father and frowned. "I think going to Akiko would officially sever what ties there are left between me and Hiashi."

"But you have to get their help. If you don't, you'll be searching for Naruto for months. Even years without the Hyuga's help. And from what the letter says, these kidnappers won't wait." Jiraiya whispered forcefully. "We don't a luxury when it comes to time, Minato."

Minato dropped his face into his hands once again. "I know," he muttered.

"Then go call him and be done with it, kid." Jiraiya reached out and places a phone on the table between them.

Minato reached for it but hesitated.

Jiraiya sighed, "Time to pull out the big guns. Look, son. From what my sources tell me, Orochimaru is probably behind all this. And no matter how much you believe Naruto can pull through this kind of thing, he can't. Not if that bastard gets his hands on him. My grandson is amazing at escaping but he's not as good as me, and even I can't get away from that bastard, unscathed." He patted his chest, where an ugly scar lay.

Jiraiya smiled grimly as he saw Minato grit his teeth and dialed a number.

* * *

><p>In another part of town, a woman smiled as she watched four and five year old girls in white dresses pose cutely in front of a camera.<p>

Click. Click. Click.

"That's it, Hinata-chan. Tenten-chan, turn a little bit more to the left. Sakura-chan, can you tilt your head towards the camera a bit? Yup, right there! There, that's fantastic. Ooh! Ino chan, keep that smile coming. Ah! Hinata-chan! your hair! Will someone please-"

The woman giggled at her husband expression as one of the male helpers touched their daughter's indigo hair. "Hiashi-kun, don't glare like that, he's not doing anything wrong. Its his job."

Her husband turned to her and scowled. "He was hurting her. In front of me. I swear-"

"Now, now, Hiashi-kun." The woman grabbed his arm to prevent him from storming over to his daughter. "You're the one who agreed to this."

"Yes, but I didn't think she'd be able to beat me." Hiashi grumbled, still glaring holes into the back of the helper.

"Yes, I know how you feel darling. I still can't believe our little Hinata-chan won against the head of the Hyuga Corps at hide and seek. One of the two designers of the latest tracking device. The one who can find anyone in the world in a matter of minutes...couldn't find his daughter in a game of hide and seek." She giggled again when she saw her husband's face.

"What can I say? She's a genius at hiding and tracking." Hiashi's normally impassive face was red with embarrassment and something akin to pride.

"Of course she is," Akiko cooed. "She is our beloved daughter after all. Father, Hiashi Hyuga, genius at tracking and mother, Akiko Hyuga, gifted in the arts of hiding." The Hyuga matriarch was trying to hold in her laughter as her husband's ears became redder.

"Darling," she started as she drew patterns on his arms. "You didn't have to come, you know. Hinata-chan and I would have been perfectly okay."

Hiashi looked at her and held her hand tightly. "Akiko, stop. I'm not leaving you by yourself when you're pregnant. I don't want anything like what happened when you were pregnant with Hinata to ever happen again. Plus, I don't trust that photographer. Who knows what he would do to Hinata if I wasn't here," Hiashi replied, fixing his glare to the photographer before glaring back at the helper.

Akiko didn't say anything in response, but instead buried her face into her husband and smiled.

"Oh my goodness! Can't I break around here? It looks like I have to do everything myself." The photographer screamed as he gingerly put down his camera and started towards Hinata, pushing aside the helper to fix her hair.

Akiko sighed as she once again, has to restrain her husband. "Darling, please." She tightened her grip.

"Look, Akiko. Look at his eyes. He's definitely up to no good." Hiashi stepped forward.

"Darling. Stop." Akiko said as she tugged on his arm.

"But the way he-" He stopped when her grip slackened. He looked back at her and froze.

"Hiahi. Stop. It. Right. Now." His sweet, lovely wife was wearing a vicious glare on her beautiful face.

"H-hn." Yes, it would be wise to follow her in this state. So he resorted to boring holes into the photographer's back.

Akiko's face relaxed as she hugged him. "Good boy."

"...hn."

"Mommy? Daddy?" A soft voice in front of them asked.

The two immediately walked closer to their daughter. For the photo shoot, she had worn a simple white dress that accented her indigo hair and huge lavender eyes.

"Are you done, sweetie?" Akiko asked, wiping the bead of sweat on Hinata's forehead away.

"No, Tamako said we'll take a lunch break." Hinata said, taking out the water ans handkerchief that her dad held out to her. "Thank you mommy, daddy." All the older women who saw the scene awed as Hinata adorably wiped her face.

"Alright then. Let's go eat lunch with the other girls, okay?" Akiko said, closing the water bottle.

"Okay, mommy," was her cute reply as she clambered onto her father's shoulders."

"Be careful, Hinata. Hold on tightly," Hiashi said, as he stood up with Hinata on his shoulders.

Hinata grinned and hugged her dad's head tightly. "I love you, daddy."

"Hn. Love you too, Hinata," he replied quietly.

Akiko smiled fondly at the scene as she trailed behind them. Hinata was definitely a daddy's girl.

The trio walked to the tables where other people were eating. A blonde man and his daughter sat at the edge of the table. Next to them was a pink haired girl with her pink haired father and black haired mother. Across them was a lone brown haired girl.

"Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." The three girls looked at the approaching trio. Once they reached the table, Hinata quickly climbed off her father's shoulder, gave him a kiss on the cheek, bowed to the other parents and sat next to the brunette girl.

"Tenten-chan, where's Gai-san." Hinata asked the brunette. Akiko smiled at the others before sitting doen next to Hinata while Hiashi nodded at them.

"He's at a competition. He's going to be one of the judges!" Tenten replied, proudly. The blonde man let out a not-so-discreet sigh of relief.

"Ah, that's so cool!" Hinata exclaimed as she took the sandwich her mother gave to her.

"Yup!" Tenten said, also accepting a sandwich that was offered to her. "You know, Hinata..." Tenten started as Sakura and Ino moved closer to them.

Akiko smiled at her daughter and the other girls continued to talk amongst themselves. She then turned her attention to her husband and the blonde man across of them.

"Yamanaka, I do not care what kind of cute poses Ino has done today. Because even without posing cutely, Hinata will always be adorable," Hiashi practically hissed at the stubborn blonde.

Inoichi laughed, "A doting father such as yourself, can sometimes be-"

"Oh speak for yourself, Inoichi. Sakura was definitely the cutest today." The pink haired man interrupted. His wife shared an amused grin with Akiko.

"Yea, right." In your dreams, Taka. ino was the cutest, with her pigtails." Inoichi retorted, throwing a straw wrapper at the pink haired man.

Hiashi opened his mouth to disagree but was interrupted by a ring. Irritated, he took out his phone but frowned when he looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it, darling." Akiko asked, wiping her mouth dainty.

For a moment Hiahi didn't respond but he looked at his wife then back at the caller ID and promptly excused himself. Don't worry about it, Akiko."

Stepping outside, Hiashi paused as he looked back down at the caller ID.

_Minato Namikaze_

* * *

><p>So that's that. Did you enjoy? Did you not? Why?<p>

Now lemme go and attempt to finish my economy homework. If my teacher asks, I'll blame the freaking toe. Okay, bye bye. Thank you for reading!


End file.
